


Mermaids helper

by Sapfo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attraction, Blood, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapfo/pseuds/Sapfo
Summary: Mer Hedda was only trying to have a lazy day in the warm water of the bay when she ends up with a painful thing caught in her lip.





	Mermaids helper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamletMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMachine/gifts).



> Work inspired by Hamletmachine latest OC Mermaid and Sunbathing lady❤️
> 
> The name Hedda is not, well canon 😂(Hedda = Strife or Vigorous battle maiden)

Hedda had to admit she was sometimes too curious, at least that what’s she had heard most of her life, but now she knew it was true. It was a warm sunny day and like most days like these she had taken to her favorite activity, observing the creatures who days like these gathered on the small bay beach. Hedda like to law in the shallow waters nearby and just lazily watching what they were up to. The sun making the water soothingly warm around her.

When the sun was reaching the middle of the sky she became a bit peckish, she moved towards the bigger rocks to find some salty seaweed. It was not the best kind because the creatures on land would sometimes just leave their stuff for the wind, and it would end up in the water, but on days like these Hedda preferred just to stay in the bay, meaning she would pick out some stuff before eating her fill.

Unfortunately today, she was not observant enough, for no more then two bits in she felt a sharp pain in the upper right of her lip. She dropped what she had in her hands, squeezing her eyes hard again the pain. Her hands just hovering over the mouth, afraid that if she touched the area the pain would become worse. Heddas body was stiff from the pain, not daring to move. Slowly trying to control the situation she glided down in the water until she could feel the sand from the sea floor under her tail. Slowly filtering air through her gills made the pain at least lessen just a bit for her to assess the situation.

Hedda was pretty sure what had happened, it had happened once before when she had been but a spawn. That time her elder had helped her, but it had left a scar on her lower lip. But now she was all alone, having left the colony a few moons ago, it would be a long trek back to them and even harder if she was in pain and could not eat.

Finally the pain was at a level that Hedda could carefully examine her own lips with her fingers. Trembles going through her body when she touched the most painful area, but she did find the source of the pain. A small object, even smaller than a baby clam. It felt round and not scarp on the end sticking out, but she had seen these kinds of objects before and knew that the part now stuck in her lip was very scarp, and hard to get out. Pulling would not do it, even the smallest tug the wrong way made her squirm in pain. How could something so small cause so much pain.

Hedda sat still for a moment, if she could only see what she was doing. Maybe she could get it out easier. Maybe in some still water mirror. Hedda knew the area around the bay quite well, and knew that when the tide was a bit lower, there was usually some water puddles among the cliffs on the more stoney part of the beach. And most of the time the creatures on the beach would not go there. It was not good thing for mers to be out of the water for a longer time, the air being dry and more uncomfortable to breathe then under water. But she had done it before, and this had to be done.

With a hand covering her mouth Hedda slowly started to move along the ocean floor. The water was a bit colder down here, but the closer to the cliffs she came, the closer she came to the surface and warm water greeted her again. The waves were calm today and as she came to the cliffs she carefully peeked out of the water. A quick look around and it seemed like she was all alone. No creatures around.

After scouting the cliffs for a few more moments she took her chance. With strong arms she pulled herself up the small edge of the cliffs. Thankfully the cliffs was not sharp. The were soft underneath her body, soften by the salty water from the ocean. It made it easy for Hedda to maneuver over the stones, closer the tide water pool. It was a large pool, and Hedda knew that it would be enough water in it for her to submerge herself in and she was even able to swim in it. But now was not the time for that. If she wants the object out of her lip. She could not touch the water, or the mirror effect she needed would be lost. Bending over the surface of the water she could see a clear image of her own face. Her wet hair flat again her skull, slicking against her body like seaweed. Her ears twitched a bit. It was uncomfortable being out of the water, but this had to be done.

Her eyes caught the image of the object in her bleeding lip. It was so tiny. Moving her hands towards it, trying a small pull on it but let go as a punishing pain in her lip was her only reward. This was not going to be easy, but it had to be done.

Hedda leaned her head first one way looking in the water mirror, then the other. But even when she was able to see her face, she could not figure out a way of getting the darn thing out.

Taking a deep dry air breath made her cough. And then a small breeze came and the water mirror broke up in tiny waves all over the surface. Hedda just looked on in despair. Feeling her thin hope slip out of her fingers she gently slides in to the warm tide water pool. At least she could now take a deep watery breath and feel the need to cough disappear. She layed down with her head on a smooth rock and her body gently touch by the sun warm water. The soothing touch of the water embrace her body, rocking it softly gave some comfort.

Hedda knew she had to remove the thing in her lip, but right now the comfort was more needed for her to get in the right mindset. The comfort also made the pain in her lip lessened. Maybe because she was not pulling on it. She knew it was a pain to come, but not now.

Hedda fell into a state of mind close to meditation, she could hear the wind, feel the sun again her body, the water around her. Under the right circumstances it was a good place to be.

She must have fallen into a false state of security, but it was not long before she felt the soft touch to her shoulder that she realized that one of the beach creatures was just an arm length away from her. With a jump she submerged herself into the water, only letting the top of her head peek out. The beach creature must have jumped as well, because it was laying on the cliff trying to stand up on those tall things they got instead of a tail.

Hedda stayed totally still in the water, she could feel the bottom of the tide pool underneath her tail, it was pretty deep. She was ready to flee. The creature on land made soft noise, calming. The sounds was almost like a song to her. Maybe it was speaking? Hedda took a closer look at the creature, it looked so soft, round and full. In its way beautiful. But it seemed to have some strange nets trapped around its upper body and around its hips.

Hedda looked around, it looked like it was all alone. Hedda knew that the beach creature was usually easy prey, not even having any sharp teeth, and if it turned out that this one would turn against her, she would be able to take it down with ease. Hedda came a bit closer. It’s soft sounds almost sounded worrisome to the tone. It made a gesture towards it’s own mouth and then pointed towards Hedda, then repeated it a few more times. Did it gesture about the thing in her lip?

Hedda let a finger glide over her own lip, hissing when she got the thing. She remembered the last time she got such a thing in her lip. It had taken two elders to remove it. One holding her down, and one removing it. It had hurt a lot!

The creature made a move with its arm, like wanting her to get closer. Hedda had to admit that she was intrigued by this soft creature. It seemed so brave. After all, Mers was not known for their gentle spirit. Sharp teeth and razor sharp attacks could take down even bigger threats. And this soft creature did not seem to have any defense at all. Hedda moved in smoothly on the creature, ready for almost anything. It moved as well, into the water puddle.

Then they were closed enough the creature reached out a hand toward Heddas face, it was a slow move, like it was trying not to scare her. It stopped just shy of touching her face. Curious Hedda looked at the hand. It looked like a hand but still so different. It must have a hard time swimming with those hands. Hedda wanted to feel this hand against her skin. She reached out her hand and took the soft hand onto her own. It was warm, very warm. Mers being a cooler by nature, it amazed Hedda how warm this creature felt against her skin, so soft. Without thinking she pushed the creatures hand against her chest. It felt so good.

Looking up Hedda saw how it gasped, and it faces looked flushed. They where now close together. The creature made some new noises and with its free hand it once again touched its own lips and then slowly moved its hand towards Heddas face. She held still as the gentle soft hand touched her right cheek. It felt warm, safe. Maybe it was only a tiny hope, but it felt like the beach creature was trying to calm her, trying to tell her it could help.

She took a deep look into its eyes, they looked differently from any eyes she seen before. Maybe she could trust it, and if not, her teeth were sharper and it would hardly take any effort from her to snap the creature in half.

She saw the creature making some gestures, mimicking the motion of pulling something out of its own lip. Hedda understand what it was offering to do. She closed her eyes and felt herself nodding. It would be easier if she got help with this.

When Hedda opened her eyes, it looked like the creature shined up, a bright smile, it looked so happy. And then it turned around reaching for something still on the land. It was a basket, and it got a green box out of it. Hedda looked on as the creature opened the box with a click. She could not see the contents of the box, but it seemed to have a cross on the lid of the box. The creature looked up and took out what it had been looking for. It was something strange shine thing in the hand.

The box was then placed in the basket again. The creature made some new sound and made a motion with the strange thing near its own lip, Hedda could understand the meaning of what the creature wanted to do. The strange shiny thing could somehow get the object out of her lip. She nodded.

The creature made then a new motion with its hands. It wanted her to lay down with her head in its lap? This suddenly felt very intimate, being so close to this soft creature.

Hedda took a deep breath with her gill. Yes she could do this. Laying herself down with the back of her head meeting the softness of the creature lower body. In a way this was even more comfortable then having a rock as a pillow. This creature was soft and warm all over.

Gentle hands was stroking her cheek, whispering soft sounds of comfort. Soothing. Hedda liked this creature. When she finally relaxed enough she could feel the creature examining her lip. Whatever sound it made the message was clear, Hedda knew that now was the time that the creature to take the thing out of her lip. The soft hands was still soft, but there was a goal for their movement.

Hedda could feel a coldness of the strange object the creatures had in its hands. And then she felt a stiffness in her lip as the creature held it stead. Hedda held totally still, ready for a ripping pain to come. Now, now, now... but all that came was a much lesser sting and a loud snap. She didn’t know what the creature had done, but it was not at all what she excepting. The creature was again gently patting her cheek, whispering sweet sounds to her.

With a gentle moment of the hand, Hedda could feel the thing being pulled out of her lip with no resistance. It was out with only a bit of pain, and then it was gone. She moved her lip a bit, the taste of blood was there. Hedda touched her lip, the sharp pain was gone, just a dull ache.

She moved up from the creatures lap, it was such a sweet creature, lovely soft. And it had helped her.

Hedda moved closer to it, so warm to touch. She wanted to hold it in her arms. The creatures cheeks looked so warm and red, and it’s breathing was a bit fast. Hedda wrapped an arm around the warm creature, it followed her so willingly, letting her tail in between its, so the creature was saddling her body. The creature wrapped its arms around her shoulders, it’s lips so close to her.

Yes, Hedda liked this soft warm creature, and she would show it just how much she appreciates it’s help.


End file.
